Ni No Kuni: The Necromancer
by cggpuppy
Summary: The real enemy has never shown his face until now, and Swaine and Esther team up and meet old friends and enemies, discover a new world, and begin to understand the true meaning of a broken heart. (SwainexEsther because I figured out how to make it work.) Rated T because of Swaine's favorite word.
1. Chapter 1: The crystal

**Hello everybody!**

 **First, I don't own Ni No Kuni, though it would be pretty cool if I did.**

 **Second...I forgot what second was. Oh well, on with the story!**

"You idiot! You stupid, stupid, idiot!"

The man kicked at the purple crystal shell that surrounded him and hurt his toe for his troubles, which didn't improve the man's mood. He shook his head, stamping his foot in his fit of anger. "You didn't have to go and bleeding touch it, did you? You stupid old...dammit!"

Leaning against the wall of rock and sliding to the ground, he looked out of his prison into the world beyond. Hidden in a small alcove, where few would find it, was his crystal prison. He'd tried everything to get out, he'd even tried to shoot it with his pistol, only to have it ricochet back towards his face. He was lucky the air was like water, slowing everything down. He'd tried to summon his familiars outside the crystal, but they couldn't seem to penetrate the wall, as fragile as it looked.

"I'm stuck," he muttered, holding his head in his hands. After everything he'd been through, and escaped, it was his own stupid carelessness that had gotten him into this situation. Running a hand through his curly hair, he thought about his friends. Had it really been six months ago when they had defeated the White Witch, and he had ended up traveling from town to town, no longer a thief, but a bounty hunter and mechanic? Marcissan had pleaded for him to go back to the palace after his adventure was over, but...no, he wouldn't. The high and mighty life...well, it just wasn't him. He took care of himself. Everything he had, he had earned by himself...how he had earned them was no matter.

His mind wandered to Oliver. Oliver, the thirteen-year old boy, who had saved him when he was brokenhearted, who had helped him realize he could be more than just the lowly thief he had been. Of course, that didn't mean he stopped stealing entirely, after all, there were those rich annoying people who deserved to be stolen from. Everyone else thought he had stopped in his roguish ways, and he didn't bother to change their assumptions. If they knew, they would have objected, especially Esther...

Esther. The man closed his eyes, pulling his faded green trench coat closer. It had only been a week ago...closing his eyes, he recalled the memories back.

 _Screams. It was the screaming that first grabbed his attention. Hiding behind a sand dune, waiting for the Bonehead to pass because he couldn't be bothered to fight it, he heard the screams, distant, yet screams nonetheless. Looking up, he saw Al Mamoon, it's gates flooded with people as they ran from the city. Above them loomed a large black tornado, but it seemed to stay in one spot._

 _"Esther!" He muttered. "What did she do this time?"_

 _Taking no heed of the monsters, he ran towards the city. Nimbly sliding through the crowd, he leapt with surprising agility onto the rooftops of the houses, and ran. It had been a long time since he had done this, but at least he was away from the crowds, where he could observe what was happening._

 _"Father!" Esther tried desperately to see him through the thick clouds. Her fingers flew over the strings, creating a strong, pounding melody, and the music seemed to dispel the mist for a moment. She could see Rashaad, standing strong in the midst of the danger, keeping the darkness away as pulse after pulse of light shot out of his staff. Then the darkness swirled faster, and tightened around her father, once again hiding him from view. Esther could barely hear her father's yells over the wind, and she leapt forward, to dive into the clouds._

 _And then the darkness vanished, and lying on the ground was Rashaad's staff. He was gone._

 _"No!" Esther dropped to her knees. "No! Father! FATHER!"_

 _Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't wipe them away. She only sobbed, her head in her hands._

 _A pair of strong arms embraced her, and she tensed. She knew who he was, and yet...he was the last person she had expected to comfort her. It was this unexpected act of kindness that broke her, and she turned, crying into his shirt. He said nothing, but let her cry, turning her away from the eyes of staring people._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear._

 _Wiping her eyes, she looked up into his face. He smiled at her, an understanding smile, and she almost collapsed into tears again._

 _"Come on," he said, helping her to her feet. "Let's get you inside." Esther nodded, bending down to pick up her father's staff._

 _As she went into her house, the man turned to the crowds, a frightening scowl crossing over his features. He stood there, glaring at the people, who fidgeted uncomfortably and turned away, murmuring, wondering who the strange man was._

 _He sat at the dining room table, patiently waiting while she washed the dried tears from her face. "You can't stay here," he told her as she sat down next to him. "That...that thing, it could come back."_

 _"But Al Mamoon's my home," she protested. "I can't leave!"_

 _"It's too dangerous," the man persisted. "If it comes back, it could take you, too. You saw what it did to your father, and I don't think your music will do much to keep it from defeating you."_

 _"Then where do I go?" She blinked back tears. "I don't have any relatives or family left. I'm alone."_

 _"No you're not. You've got your friends."_

 _Esther looked up. "You mean..."_

 _The man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but..." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to take care of you, Esther. I don't want you to become like...like who I was."_

 _Esther bit her lip, and tears began to well up again in her eyes. "Thank you...Swaine."_

 _Swaine held out a hand and helped her up to her feet. "You should pack your things. We're going to Hamelin, where you'll be safe." Hopefully, he thought, but he didn't voice it aloud._

 _About a week later, Swaine and Esther were sitting with Marcissan in the dining hall. The servant had prepared a delicious meal, but food seemed to be the least important thing now. Marcissan stared off into space. "This...black tornado...I have never heard of it's like before. And you say that it overpowered Rashaad?"_

 _"Yes," Swaine responded, looking over at Esther. She looked down at her food, but didn't eat, which worried him._

 _"I will look into this," Marcissan said. "Until then, I insist-" he looked pointedly at Swaine- "that you stay the night."_

 _Swaine sighed. "I suppose one night can't hurt."_

 _As one of the servants escorted Esther to her room, Marcissan grabbed Swaine's shoulder. "Do you really mean to take on the role as Esther's guardian?"_

 _Swaine turned to his brother. "Sometimes she can be annoying, but she's my friend, and I take care of the few friends I have. I'm not sure how to say it..." Swaine scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "She's like a sister to me, and I just can't stand to see her hurting."_

 _"But what about your...condition?" Marcissan looked away, and Swaine smiled grimly. "I've just got to hope that it doesn't get worse until Esther can take care of herself."_

 _"Gascon, I'm trying everything. If there's any way I can help-"_

 _"Actually, there is."_

 _"Then tell me what it is, and I shall do it."_

 _"Do you still have a place in the palace for another person?"_

 _Marcissan looked up, hopeful. "Do you mean to say that you are...coming back?"_

 _Swaine shook his head. "No. The life of a prince isn't for me. But maybe another person could take my place, perhaps?"_

 _"Esther?"_

 _"Precisely. My house isn't exactly...a two-person place."_

 _Marcissan rubbed his forehead. "I'll see what I can do. But Gascon...I'm worried about you."_

 _Swaine chuckled slightly. "I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Esther. This unexpected change will take a while to get used to." Turning around on his heel, he walked towards the palace doors._

 _"Where are you going?" Marcissan asked._

 _"I'm going out to get some fresh air," Swaine replied over his shoulder._

 _"Be careful," Marcissan warned. "The monsters can get pretty dangerous."_

 _"I'll be fine," Swaine said. "After all, what could go wrong?"_

"Idiot," Swaine muttered to himself. The rocks around him seemed to be what held the crystal in place, and very few could find the opening of the crystal. The smoke-filled skies were darkening as the sun began to set. Would they ever find him?

 _Slipping and sliding on the rocks, Swaine climbed up the rocky mountain. Below him, a rouge tin man tried to hoist itself up after him, but every time it got close, Swaine's own iron-man familiar, Clunky, would whack the mechanical beast back down to the bottom. Finally, he reached a safe ledge where the rocks seemed sturdy to support his weight. Calling Clunky back into his heart, he sat down, swinging his long legs over the side. Far below him, the rouge tin man whistled angrily, steam pumping from his head. He smirked as it shook its metal arms at him, then turned and walked away._

 _No one ever went up here. That's why it was perfect. He could see the rolling hills, the beasts roaming around the land, and, glowing with light, the city of Hamelin. As he was going to turn and slide back down, his sharp eyes noticed a strange purple light in the shadows on the other side of the mountain. He hadn't tried to go to that side before, the rocks seemed unstable and a fall would mean certain death. The only way across seemed to be a small thin ledge. As he looked, he noticed that at the other end, sticking out of the cliff, was a large, sturdy shard of rock. Swaine smiled. Maybe he could get across while reducing the danger of falling to his death. Pulling his gun from his trench coat, he pointed to the shard of rock and pulled the trigger. A large metal claw shot out and latched itself to the rock, with strong wires keeping it secured to the gun. With his gun held tightly in one hand, he edged along the small ledge of rock. "This is stupid," he told himself. Thankfully, the gun's aid was not required, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped onto firm ground on the other side. With a flick, the claw released and flew back to his gun. There was no mistake-something was there. Stealthily, he edged along the rock, and what he saw took him by surprise._

 _In front of him was a large purple crystal, pulsing gently with light, and shielded from sight by the rocks that trapped it. It was easily twice the size as he was, and the light reflected enchantingly off of its smooth surface._

 _Written in white on the crystal was a symbol, similar to Oliver's gateway symbol, but the line that went through it was horizontal instead of vertical. As though in a trance, he stepped towards it, and, as though it were the most fragile thing in the world, lightly touched it._

 _The world spun around him in a dizzying blindness. Swaine tried to break free of the crystal, but his fingers seemed to be glued to it. Light blinded him, and he shielded his eyes with his other hand. Then the world stopped spinning, the light disappeared, and everything was still. And then, as Swaine jerked his hand away, he realized that he wasn't outside the crystal, but inside it. "No!" He yelled, pounding on the crystal with his fists. "This can't happen! No! NO!"_

Swaine sighed. How long would it be until he died in this prison? The place seemed to be filled with magic, and Swaine knew that he wouldn't die of hunger or thirst. Despite the hours he must have spent in there, he felt no want for food or drink. And yet, if he fell asleep, who knows if he would wake up? The sun had disappeared, and the world was dark. Swaine yawned. No. Don't fall asleep. It's dangerous to fall asleep.

As soft, warm wind swirled around his head, bringing the scent of flower. Swaine's eyelids felt heavy. _Sleep,_ the wind seemed to whisper to him. _Sleep, and never wake._

"No," He muttered, and yawned again. "I'm not going to..." He tried to fight the desire of slumber, but slowly, his eyes closed, and he sank into the mysterious realm of unconsciousness.

The magic crystal pulsed brightly, the air inside swirling around Swaine's form. He was lifted into the air, but his eyes didn't open. And in the center of the crystal he was left, suspended. His head rolled to one side and he started to snore. And for years, he hovered there, trapped in the crystal, never waking, never aging. But one day, all of that changed.


	2. Chapter 2: A fortunate discovery

**Yay, chapter two of the Ni No Kuni fanfiction. Sadly, I still don't own Ni No Kuni, but I hope that you all will love the attempt that I made at making a somewhat decent fanfiction.**

 **Hopefully I will be able to update regularly for you people. Enjoy reading the chapters, I know I enjoy making them! :)**

"Gogo, isn't he adorable?"

Esther giggled as the baby Shonky-Honker leapt onto her lap, nuzzling her cheek. Esther had been waiting for him to hatch for over a week, and the little thing had finally come out of it's egg and into the world. Shattered fragments of egg lay around on the dirt, pulsing a faint blue light before they faded to dust in the wind.

Gogo hopped over to the little familiar and gave a loud caw. The Shonky-Honker turned to the stranger and responded with an angry blast from his trumpet.

"Come on, now," Esther scolded the baby. "Gogo didn't mean it. He just likes to tease the younger familiars." Esther looked up at the trees above her. This place, once the dreaded Miasma Marshes, was now the Fortune's Forest. The poison rivers were replaced with sparkling clear waters, the bare trees now bursting with leaves that cast beautiful sunlight patterns onto the ground below. Who knew that a place once so terrifying could become so beautiful?

Esther herself had changed. She was no longer a child, recklessly plunging into adventures, but an adult. Her fiery temper had cooled somewhat, and she acted much more reasonably than she had as a child. She still wore her hair the same way: An untidy braid on the top of her head with two locks of hair around her ears, but her baggy pants were replaced with tight pink leggings underneath a purple skirt. She wore a purple jacket over a pink shirt, and a silver belt around her waist that had magical pockets you could barely see. She called it her bottomless belt, and it proved very useful in storing items.

"Do you want to come with us?" Esther asked the little creature. The Shonky-Honker leapt to his feet and bobbed his head in agreement. "You want to be a wizard's familiar?" Again, the familiar bobbed his head. "Alright, first off, you'll need a name. How about...Forte?"

Forte hopped in delight as he began to glow. He turned into a golden ball of light, which spun around Esther's head before plunging into her heart. Esther smiled and turned to Gogo, who squawked at Esther.

"What?" Esther blinked. "Sorry Gogo, I think the Nature's Tongue spell's worn off. I'll renew it again, okay?" Picking up her staff from the ground, she drew the symbols in the air. "There we go," she said, with a small sigh. The staff wasn't really hers, it was her father's, but she used it for the few spells she could cast. She wasn't a proper wizard, but she did know the odd spell or two, thanks to hours of training with Oliver and Marcissan. She tucked it into the bottomless belt, where it disappeared. Gogo squawked again, waving his wings.

"Don't worry, Gogo. We'll be going soon. Marcissan said that some guards have been reporting strange noises outside the city of Hamelin, and they want us to investigate. They think it's some kind of monster, maybe a bounty hunt of some sort." Gogo gave a short chirp. "No, I don't think it's the cause for all the disappearances. I don't think the thing gave any sound at all, there was just a lot of wind from what I can remember when it took Father." Esther sighed. "I can't remember the details much. There was a lot of black clouds, and then father was gone, and Swaine..." Esther bit her lip. Gogo hugged his mistress's leg comfortingly, and Esther smiled. "I miss him, Gogo. Swaine, Oliver, and I, we were a team. Oh, and Mr. Drippy. But half of the team's gone, and life just doesn't feel the same with them missing." Esther stood up, brushing the dirt off her leggings. "Come on, Gogo. We can't just stand around, dwelling on the past when there's things to be done. Next stop, Hamelin!"

~oOo~

Several weeks later, Esther stepped into the palace of Hamelin. The servants bowed to her as she passed, and she smiled to them in return. They knew her, and had raised her from her awkward teenage years to her adulthood.

"The Emperor Marcissan wishes to see you," one of the servants said, running up to her. Esther nodded. "Thank you." The servant smiled fondly at the girl as she made her way to Emperor Marcissan's chambers.

At the front of the doors she stopped and knocked. "Marcissan?" She called out.

"Come in," Marcissan replied. He sounded tired. Esther opened the door, and there was Marcissan at his desk, deep in a large pile of papers.

"So, how's running the empire been?" Esther asked, standing beside him. Marcissan looked up. His once slender frame had become strong and stocky, and he had grown a thick mustache. He had become the spitting image of his father, but his voice was softer, and he had a pale and more delicate appearance than the former emperor of Hamelin.

"Stressful," Marcissan said. "The babana merchant who we've usually bought shipments from has raised his prices to double what they were before, the guards have their hands full with the thieves that dwell in the backstreets of Hamelin, and so far the mechanics have been making little progress in their air filters, which we desperately need since more and more factories have started opening up."

"I'm sure everything's going to work out," Esther assured him. "Now, what about these strange noises?"

"The guards have claimed to have heard the noise for years, though only as a very faint noise that they could hardly hear. Lately, though, the noise has increased in volume, and they were able to determine where it came from: a certain mountain not too far away from the city. I thought it would be something you would be interested in. I'll send a guard with you to show you the way."

"Thanks," Esther said. "Oh, and the familiar egg I found hatched. This is Forte," she said, calling out the little Shonky-Honker. Marcissan smiled as the baby familiar curiously poked his mustache with his horn. "After you deal with the noise, I guess you'll be going back to work?"

"Yep," sighed Esther.

Marcissan raised his eyebrows. "What is it? I thought you enjoyed being a familiar healer."

"I do," Esther said. "But I miss adventuring with Oliver and you and Swaine and Mr. Drippy..."

Marcissan put a hand on her arm. "We'll find them. Swaine, your father, all of them. Do you want to go to bed before you investigate? It's going to get dark soon."

"No," Esther said. "I'll be fine. I have Gogo, after all. And Forte," she added, as the Shonky-Honker gave a loud honk.

"Very well then," Marcissan said. Standing up, he clapped his hands. "Hogsmo!" He called. There was a clattering of footsteps and a guard ran in, his spear held ready in his hands. "Yes, sir!" He said, standing to attention.

"You are to escort Miss Esther to where the noises were heard," Marcissan said.

"Yes sir. Come, Miss Esther," Hogsmo said, bowing to the lady. "I will take you to the mountain."

As Esther and Hogsmo stepped out of the gates of the city and into the open air, they were immediately spotted by a Sprog Cog, who rushed towards them, gears spinning, eager for a fight. Hogsmo jumped in front of Esther, spear at the ready, but Esther waved her hand and Gogo leapt out of her heart in front of the Sprog Cog, which slid to a halt, gears shifting nervously. Gogo thumped his chest and gave a challenging caw, and the Sprog Cog turned and fled, much to Hogsmo's surprise.

"Let's go," Esther said. Hogsmo nodded, and led her to a tall mountain. Esther walked around the base, trying to figure out a safe way up. The only way seemed to be a steep slope of loose stones leading to a small ledge. "Listen," Hogsmo whispered. Esther strained her ears, and she could hear it: A strange, yet somewhat familiar sound that amused her, though she didn't know why.

"Right," she said, turning to Hogsmo. "You stay down here."

"But Miss Esther-"

"If something happens, I need you to be able to get to Hamelin quickly," Esther said. "Just as a precaution."

Hogsmo nodded. "You can count on me, Miss Esther," he said, standing straight and saluting her. Esther turned and leapt up the stones, her feet seeming to barely touch the rocks. A few stones rolled out from under her feet, but she ignored them and continued upwards.

"Be careful!" Hogsmo shouted up to her. Esther payed him no heed. The sound was getting louder. She reached the ledge and looked down. Far below her was Hogsmo, shielding his face from the sun to look at her.

There was another ledge on the other side of the mountain, but a large gap separated her from it. And yet she was sure the noise was coming from over there. There was a small ledge that she could inch across if she was careful, but it would be dangerous. Of course, when you know a few spells, dangerous situations can become much less dangerous. Pulling out the staff from her bottomless belt, she drew a rune in the air, which looked like a large U with a line through it. The rune glowed blue, and Esther watched, satisfied, as a bridge of rock appeared at her feet, all the way to the other edge. She walked safely across the bridge, ducking under an outcropping of rock. As the sound grew louder, she noticed that from around the corner, there pulsed a purple light. A glowing rock of some sort? Esther crept along, tucking the staff back into her belt and pulling out her harp. Gogo waddled behind her, his staff in his hand, ready to give something a good whack.

Esther turned the corner and gasped.

"What is it?" Hogsmo said from below. Esther said nothing, stepping backwards. She tried to form words, but couldn't.

"Miss Esther?"

Esther swallowed. "Hogsmo, get Marcissan."

"Miss Esther, is something-"

"GO!" Hogsmo ran, dashing into the gates of Hamelin. Esther could do nothing but stare at the large crystal, and the floating figure inside. She placed her hands on the surface of the crystal, but could not reach him. Gogo squawked, giving the crystal a large thwack with his staff, as though to prove it was solid.

"I can't believe it. Gogo, I'm not dreaming, am I?" She peered into the crystal, and could just see enough of his features to recognize him. Now she understood why the strange noise was familiar.

 _"Esther? Are you awake?" Oliver sat up in his sleeping bag, looking around in the darkness._

 _"Of course I'm awake," Esther snapped. "How can I sleep with Swaine snoring louder than an Ulk?"_

 _"Uh... do Ulk snore?" Oliver furrowed his brow, puzzled._

 _"You can hear a herd of sleeping Ulk from miles away," Esther said. "Mr. Drippy doesn't seem to be having any trouble getting to sleep," she commented, gesturing to the sleeping fairy._

 _"Yeah," said Oliver. "Anyway, I was wondering...Myrtle, your soul mate, she has a mom, but...what about you?"_

 _Esther sighed. She had expected Oliver to say something about that. "Shadar killed her," she said. "When I was little, Shadar tried to kill me, but my Mom took the spell instead of me. As she was dying, she told my father to separate her soul from her soul mate, so she could save one more life. So my father took her to your world, and found Myrtle's mom, and separated their souls before mom died." Esther hugged her knees to her chest, deep in thought. "Mother always thought about others before herself. When she made a decision, she always made sure no one would get hurt in the process. I wish I was more like her."_

 _Swaine grunted, turning over in his sleep. Esther's expression turned into one of annoyance. "I have half a mind to wake him so he'll stop snoring," she growled._

 _"I wouldn't recommend it," Oliver advised. "Drippy tried that once, and Swaine pulled out his gun and shot Drippy's lantern off his nose. I had to cast Rejuvenate and fix it for him."_

 _Esther grumbled, pulling her pillow over her head and pressing it over her ears. "Good luck getting to sleep," she said._

Esther knocked on the crystal. "Swaine," she whispered. "Oh, Swaine, it's you!"


End file.
